Episode 7658 (3rd November 2016)
Plot The Bartons look through photos for the order of service, but Ross thinks they should be spending their time figuring out how James died instead. Finn insists it was an accident, but Ross is adamant Cain is somehow involved. Priya tells Rakesh she hasn't told Jai or Rishi what happened, but they know something's up. She reveals her anorexia has come back. She is surprised when Rakesh reveals Jai told him weeks ago and questions how he could write the suicide note if he knew what she was going through. Tracy drops hints to Frank about moving out, but Frank explains there is no chance of that happening as he's an unemployed sixty-two year old ex-con. Frank suggests he work in the shop and David reluctantly agrees on a trial basis. Bob suggests Kerry talk to Dan again, but Kerry insists there isn't much point after Megan messed things up for her. Kerry assures Lisa her and Sam won't happen again and Liv gets an idea when Kerry mentions online dating. Moira calls round to Dale View when Leyla reveals Pete fears Ross has gone after Cain. Laurel cuts her hand after Ashley leaves a knife in the bread bin. Bernice takes her to hospital whilst Doug keeps an eye on Ashley. Ross confronts Cain demanding to know how he killed James, questioning if he did it because of what James and Moira got up to. Ross reveals Moira and James had a fumble, but Moira insists it wasn't like that, although Ross questions her about James deceleration of love. Priya tells Rakesh they could've sorted things out is he'd been honest from the start. Rakesh recalls his childhood experiences have affected the way he deals with things. Cain asks Moira about James loving her but she maintains James didn't mean it. Pete is confused as his parents seemed happy, but Ross insists that was until Moira fluttered her eyelashes. Moira tries to assure Emma that James loved her and was devoted to her, putting their fumble down to a wobble. Emma tells Moira that James wanted to escape and get away from her, but Moira states James was happy with her, and was looking to the future. Rakesh tells Priya he loves her and can't leave her. Priya explains neither she, nor their marriage, is strong enough to deal with this. Liv shows Lisa the online dating profile she has set up for her. PC Gibson calls round and informs Ashley and Doug there will be no further action taken against Ashley. She inquires if Ashley has remembered anything about the person on the bridge, but Ashley is clueless. Liv and Lisa go through the online profiles when Lisa is called away by injured Granny Clegg. Lisa thanks Liv, but insists she doesn't need a man in her life. Ross advises Emma not to waste her life crying over James. Jai and Rishi comfort Priya when she reveals she's told Rakesh to leave. Cain tells Ross that it's time he grew up and started being grateful for having a proper dad. Doug and Ashley take Dotty out for a walk. Ashley spots Emma standing on the footbridge and calls her the angel, remembering the crash. Emma panics and tries to find out what he remembers. Ashley states she was on the bridge. Cast Regular cast *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Joanie Dingle - Denise Black *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter Guest cast *PC Gibson - Anne Hornby Locations *Dale View - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Sharma & Sharma - Office *David's Shop - Shopfloor *Café Main Street - Interior *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Butlers Farm - Yard *Holdgate Farm - Living room *The Woolpack - Public bar and exterior *Main Street *Riverbank *Footbridge Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes